Puyo Puyo
Puyo Puyo, formerly known outside Japan as Puyo Pop, is a series of videogames created by Compile, though its rigths were sold to Sega in 1998. The series features characters from Madou Monogatari therefore being a spinoff of it. The games are (when not specified they were only released in Japan): Main games: *''Puyo Puyo'' (October 25, 1991), MSX, Famicom Disk System. Later also released for Sega Mega Drive, Game Gear, Super Famicom, PC-Engine, Game Boy, and PC. The Super Famicom version is titled Super Puyo Puyo, while the PC-Engine version is titled Puyo Puyo CD, though they are all the same game with minor graphical and sound differences. All versions were only released in Japan, though the Mega Drive and Game Gear versions were adapted into Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine, and the Super Famicom version was adapted into Kirby's Avalanche/Kirby's Ghost Trap. The Game Gear version includes an alternative title called Puzlow Kids, activated when played into a North American or European console, supposedly meant as a western localization, though never released outside Japan. The Mega Drive and Arcade versions were re-released for Wii Virual Console in 2006 and 2011 respectively, while the Game Gear version was re-released for 3DS Virtual Console in 2013. *''Puyo Puyo Tsu'' (July 6, 1994), Arcade, Mega Drive, Game Gear. Later also released for NEC PC-9801, Sega Saturn, Super Famicom,PC-Engine, PlayStaion, GameBoy, WonderSwan, Neo Geo Pocket Color. The Super Famicom version is titled Super Puyo Puyo Tsu, while the PC-Engine version is titled Puyo Puyo Tsu CD. A slightly updated version titled Super Puyo Puyo Tsu Remix was also released for Super Famicom. The Sega Saturn version was re-released for PlayStation 2 as Sega Ages 2500 series Vol. 12: Puyo Puyo Tsu PERFECT SET, while the Mega Drive version and arcade version were released for Wii Virtual Console in 2007 and 2011 respectively; the Super Famicom version was released for Nintendo Switch Online in 2019. The only versions to be released worldwide are the NeoGeo Pocket Color version, with the title Puyo Pop, the Virtual Console port of the Mega Drive version, and the Nintendo Switch port of the Super Famicom version. *''Puyo Puyo SUN'' (1996), Arcade. Later also released for Sega Saturn, PlayStation, Nintendo 64, PC, and Game Boy. The Nintendo 64 version is titled Puyo Puyo SUN 64. *''Puyo Puyo~n'' (March 4, 1999), DreamCast. Later also released for Nintendo 64, PlayStation and Game Boy Color. The Nintendo 64 version is titled Puyo Puyo~n Party. *''Puyo Puyo Fever'' (February 4, 2004), PlayStation 2, DreamCast, Xbox. Later also released for Game Boy Advance, PC, Nintendo DS, PSP. Released outside Japan as Puyo Pop Fever. *''Puyo Puyo Fever 2'' (November 24, 2005), PlayStation 2, PSP, Nintendo DS. *''Puyo Puyo 7'' (July 30, 2009), Nintendo DS. Later also released for PSP and Wii. Nazo Puyo sub-series: :A series of puzzle-adventure games; some consider it a spin-off rather than a subseries. *''Nazo Puyo'' (July 23, 1993), Game Gear. Re-released for 3DS Virtual Console in 2013. *''Nazo Puyo 2'' (December 10, 1993), Game Gear. Re-released for 3DS Virtual Console in 2013. *''Nazo Puyo: Arle no Roux'' (July 29, 1994), Game Gear. Re-released for 3DS Virtual Console in 2013. *''Super Nazo Puyo: Rulue no Roux'' (May 26, 1995), Super Famicom. First home console game in the subseries, it also includes a remake of Nazo Puyo: Arle no Roux. *''Super Nazo Puyo Tsu: Rulue no Tetsuwan Hanjouki'' (June 26, 1996), Super Famicom. Other games: *''Waku Waku Puyo Puyo Dungeon'' (April 2, 1998), Sega Saturn. Later also released for PlayStation. A dungeon-crawler game. *''Puyo Puyo Gaiden: Puyo Wars'' (August 27, 1999), Game Boy Color. A strategy game. *''Puyo Puyo DA!'' (December 16, 1999), DreamCast. A dancing game, also known as Puyo Puyo DA! -featuring Ellena System-''. *''Puyo Puyo BOX (December 21, 2000), PlayStation. A sort of compilation game including modes from the original four games plus a new Quest Mode. *''Minna de Puyo Puyo'' (October 18, 2001), Game Boy Advance. Released outside Japan as Puyo Pop. *''Kidou Gekidan Haro Ichiza: Haro no Puyo Puyo'' (July 21, 2005), Game Boy Advance. A Puyo Puyo game featuring exclusively characters from the Gundam series. *''Puyo Puyo Fever: Carnival Edition'' (March 2006), Online. A free special edition of the game to promote the 15th anniversary of the series, it included many guest characters from Sega franchises in different limited periods of time. Found at puyo15.jp, it has since been removed. *''Puyo Puyo Zurashi'' (October 20, 2006), mobile phone. *''Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary'' (December 14, 2006), Nintendo DS. Later also released for PlayStation 2, PSP, and Wii. A game celebrating the series, it includes various modes and characters from previous games. *''Puyo Puyo Fever Touch'' (February 1, 2009), iOS, Android. A mobile remake of Puyo Puyo Fever. *''Puyo Puyo!! 20th Anniversary'' (July 14, 2011), Nintendo DS. Later also released for Nintendo 3DS, Wii and PSP. It's a sequel to Puyo Puyo! 15th Anniversary, including more game modes. *''Puyo Puyo!! Quest'' (April 24, 2013), iOS, Android. A puzzle-RPG. *''Puyo Puyo!! Quest Arcade'' (2013), Arcade. Arcade version of Puyo Puyo!! Quest, though featuring many differences. *''Puyo Puyo Tetris'' (February 6, 2014), Nintendo 3DS, WiiU, Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Xbox One. A crossover with the Tetris series. *''Puyo Puyo Touch'' (October 26, 2015), iOS, Android. Servers closed on November 26th, 2016 *''Puyo Puyo Chronicle'' (December 8, 2016), Nintendo 3DS. *''Puyo Puyo Champions'' (October 25, 2018), PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch. Called Puyo Puyo eSports in Japan. Other minor games were also released for mobile phones and some other for PC with issues of the magazine Disc Station. Links to other series Category:Compile Category:Sega Category:Spin-off series Category:Series Category:Video games Category:Sonic Team Category:Sega Sammy Category:Type 1 spin-offs